Leo el ninja Cap1
by Saru El Gamer
Summary: Esta historia es creada desde cero. Se trata de un joven que oculta un secreto misterioso. Solo tiene un amigo la cual se llama Hoshi y tampoco sabe de este secreto. La FBI no deja en paz a este chico. Descubranlo todo leeyendo la historia.


Leo el Ninja

Cap.1 El profesor

?- *Bostezo*Que buen descanso. (Hola. Yo me llamo Leo.)

*Golpes en la puerta*

?- Disculpe. ¿Hay alguien? Soy de la FBI. Abra de imediato.

Leo- Espere un momento. Le abro enseguida.(La policía me a estado siguiendo por tres meses contados y no se porque.)

Detective- Vamos. Ábrame ahora.

Leo- Espere, ya voy.(Lo mas que me molesta es que son unos mal educados. No se de donde sacan lo de tener que ser muy disciplinado para ser policía. Pero a mi me da igual.)

Detective- Si no abre tendré que derribar la puerta.

*La puerta abre*

Leo- Perdone. Estaba desayunando.

Detective- ¿Y a mi que me importa?

Leo- No tengo la menor idea.

Detective- Tiene que venir conmigo ahora.

Leo- Pero tengo que ir a la universidad.

Detective- Y que me debe de interesar. Tu eres responsable de tus trabajos.

Leo- ¡OYE!

?- ¡Ya cállate y entra en el carro!

Leo- ¡Suélteme!

Mientras tanto en la universidad

?- De ahora en adelante seré su profesor.

Alumna- Profesor.

Profesor-¿Digame?

Alumna- ¿De qué clase?

Profesor- De todas.

Alumna- Muy bien. (¿Es eso posible?)

Devuelta al interrogatorio

Detective- ¿Estas seguro de no haber hecho nada además de dormir por la noche?

Leo- Si.(¡Y mil veces si! ¡Por favor ya cállate y déjame ir!)

Detective- Bien.*se va*

Leo-¡Hey! ¡No me deje aquí esposado! ¡Regrese!

En la oficina del Jefe

Detective- ¿Que cree?

Jefe de la FBI- No lo se.

Detective-¿Cómo que no sabe? Usted lo sabe todo y lo entiende todo. ¿A que se refiere con que no sabe?

Jefe de la FBI- ¡Cállate!

Detective- Pero….

Jefe de la FBI- Estoy pensando.

Detective- De acuerdo. ¿Qué hago con el?

Jefe de la FBI- Déjalo ir.

Detective- Pero jefe él-

Jefe de la FBI- Yo sé lo que ha hecho y lo que puede hacer.

Detective- Entonces.

Jefe de la FBI- Ya he enviado a un doble agente que nos dirá lo que ese joven hará en cada momento. Lo estará vigilando a cada paso que de. Es como una sombra. Debo de confiar en él. Es mi única esperanza para poder saber todo sobre él.

Detective- Como diga jefe.

Devuelta a donde se ubica Leo

Detective- Puede irse.

Leo- ...

Detective- Váyase ya.

Leo- Como quiere que me valla si estoy esposado a la silla. (Idiota.)

Detective- Lo siento. *Le quita las esposas*

Leo- Que bien se siente tener las manos libres.(Por una buena vez.)

Detective- Ya lárguese.

Leo- Si, ya voy.

Unos minutos mas tarde

En la universidad

Leo- Hola Hoshi. ¿Cómo estas?

Hoshi- Bien.

Leo- ¿Quien es nuestro profesor o profesora y de que clases?

Hoshi- Es profesor y es el profesor-

*Ring*

Leo- ¿Profesor que?

Hoshi- Ya no hay tiempo, corre o llegaremos tarde.

Leo- ¡Espérame!

En la clase

Profesor- Hoy haremos un dibujo de una rosa.

Leo- *susurro* Que tontería.

Hoshi- Cállate.

Leo- Hay perdón.

Varios minutos mas tarde

Profesor- Entreguen sus papeles.

Leo- *susurro* Mierda. Esta horrible.

Hoshi- Eso te pasa por no poner empeño en la clase.

Leo- Hey. Yo no se dibujar. No es mi culpa.

Hoshi- Pues para que es la clase.

Leo- Pues para que insultas.

Hoshi- …

Profesor- Hoshi , buen trabajo. 10 puntos para su siguiente examen.

Hoshi- G-Gracias profesor.

Leo- Eh?!

Profesor- Hmmm… Leo….

Leo- Ahí no… (F en mi siguiente examen.)

Profesor- Esta….

Leo- ( Me colgué )

Profesor- HERMOSO!

Leo y Hoshi- EEEEHHH?!

Profesor- ME ENCANTA! TIENES 20 PUNTOS PARA TU SIGUIENTE EXAMEN! TIENES LA SANGRE DE UN ARTISTAS! ME ENCANTA!

Leo- ...

Hoshi- Que?!

Leo- E-E-Eh…

Hoshi- Hmm…* con tono de enojo *

Profesor- ( Si… Créelo… Esta horrible… Pero es parte del plan así que… Paso 2…)

Continuara...

Queridos lectores:

Soy el autor de la historia. Quisiera decirles que, si pueden, intenten ayudarme y apoyarme para seguir haciendo la historia. No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer seguir con la historia debido a mis estudios. Tal vez cuando lean esto ya sea mayor y tenga mucho tiempo libre. En fin, espero que les guste mucho y sigan apoyándome para poder animarme y seguir con la historia. Es mas complicado de lo que parece hacer esta historia desde cero como estoy haciendo, pero lo hago por ustedes y espero que valoren eso. Espero tener todo su apoyo.

Los quiero mucho

Ricardo A. Ramos


End file.
